dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:2kByte
Welcome to the ! Hi 2kByte, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Asher Jackson page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jiskran (talk) 10:47, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page Start Claire Valle So sorry for the delay. I was on a trip, and my team was apparently unavailable. She's sorted now, though! Slytherin! Merry Christmas! (if you celebrate it) Hmm... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:20, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Danger is a risky business... This doesn't look good... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 00:59, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering if you'd be interested in a rp? It's alright! I'm thinking maybe... Gage and Aikaterine Vassalos since they are the same year and both in Slytherin. XD Oh oh crap. what was I reading? Ooopsss. XD Anyway. They are still the same year. Gage and Kat Can you post first? Chat Issues Hey Byte. I'm really sorry you felt people were deliberately not joining chat because you were there. As I said... I can't really do chat when I'm at work, though I can post. (If I'm in chat... I'm really not paying any attention to it, as I do other things on a computer, and I feel bad for neglecting conversation.) Bond doesn't usually come on chat at all. From what I saw of the other people posting most recently, I think Carn was at school, and probably couldn't access chat for long periods of time either. I don't think people were deliberately ignoring you, but I'm really sorry if that's how it came off. I know that being a new user, and integrating yourself into a community can be difficult, but I encourage you to keep trying!! I'm free for an RP now, if you'd like. :) ~CK This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:23, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Yikes!! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:31, January 9, 2016 (UTC) For Asher Also, it's not your job to alter the outcome of your Auror Registration on that page. That's mine. Please refrain from doing so in the future, even if you think you know what the outcome is. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:35, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi Grizzly Fizzly (talk) 04:45, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Your Concerns I'm really sorry you feel so hurt by our community. I'd like to take the time to address some of those concerns that you listed on your page. Of course he knew Reductor blew things up he graduated Hogwarts. He's not an idiot. :Reducto is a curse that blows things up. Yet, in the context of the RP... he referenced it to be used on wizards, or creatures. This spell isn't used on living things... so that made his information sound faulty. Not feeling welcome in chat :I've greeted you, and seen others greet you as well. Even if it's just a wave emote. But when we return to our previous conversation... that wasn't meant to shut you out. But I have seen you greeted before. I'm sorry if it wasn't enough for your liking, but it has happened. Fix your policies :Is there a policy you feel we weren't holding up? I wasn't sure what you meant by that. When someone feels nervous when doing a RP, thinking the other person will be confused on how bad they are, that shows how the community isn't very welcoming. :I'm not quite sure what you meant by this. Did someone think you would be confused by something? I don't think that's necessarily unfair. I would say 90% of our new users don't really know how RP works, and we have to talk them through a lot. I'm sorry if it came off in the way it did for you, but I assure you it was likely done with the kindest of intentions. If you have any other issues you feel I didn't address, please feel free to drop me an owl. And be sure to use header 2 (two equal signs, your message title, and two more equal signs) so that it doesn't get mixed up with the message before it. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:54, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Grizzles Come back I miss you You're my only hope Grizzly Fizzly (talk) 16:57, January 13, 2016 (UTC)